<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tales by the fire by Mia_Zeklos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115969">tales by the fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos'>Mia_Zeklos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Campfires, F/M, Ghost Stories, Sibling Incest, very very mild - they just have a brighter future where they're all alive I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“When I first saw a White Walker,” Jon starts, voice grave enough that Sansa can feel everyone hold their breath in anticipation, “it was like a dream. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tales by the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, folks! This is written for day one of the Jonsa Drabble Fest on tumblr, with the prompts <b>campfire/linger</b>. I've been looking forward to this challenge because it was <i>so</i> much fun last time, so here we are again!<br/>Hope you enjoy it and, as always, feedback is most welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woods near Winterfell, intimidating in the best of times, seem pitch black now that the fire in their small circle is there to battle the darkness in their immediate surroundings. At first, when it had started growing taller, Sansa had thought she might have gone blind to anything but the flames – it had managed to overshadow the stars and the shapes of the trees around them, and even the silhouettes settled on the ground around her.</p><p>All of them but one, that is.</p><p>“When I first saw a White Walker,” Jon starts, voice grave enough that Sansa can feel everyone hold their breath in anticipation, “it was like a dream. Ice started creeping towards me and the wind grew cold—”</p><p>His voice fades to her ears as a different sort of chill creeps up <em>her</em> back. In the darkness around them, half-hidden by the fire that separates them from their siblings, his arm slowly wraps around her waist and pulls her closer until she’s leaning in too, as if she’s part of the story. She’s heard this one before and it’s as safely fictional as the rest of them, but it’s enough to make Rickon tremble, Arya and Bran whine for more, and Robb – to have a laugh at everyone’s expense when the tale would eventually grow too scary. Jon is a good enough storyteller that such a point usually exists and Sansa tries to tune him back in despite the sudden desire for the two of them to be left alone again.</p><p>“But how did it <em>start</em>?” Bran prompts for the thousandth time. By now, she would have left, discouraged by the promise of repetition, but for once, Sansa opts to stay as Jon picks up where he had left off.</p><p>“It was a night just like this...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>